Ice Bear
Ice Bear is one of the three main protagonists in the Cartoon Network original series, We Bare Bears. AppearanceEdit Ice Bear is an anthropomorphic polar bear. His body is completely covered in transparent fur. PersonalityEdit Ice Bear is characterized as monotone and acerbic. Ice Bear is almost always distant and emotionless. He seems to not be very conversant, as Ice Bear generally speaks in one-liners and responds through action instead. Despite usually being mute, Ice Bear is notably more observant and has a better keen sense of danger than his brothers. This is most prominently demonstrated in the episode "Nom Nom", when he was the only one who could see through Nom Nom's celebrity personality and thus realize his dark intentions. Ice Bear is also very intellectual, as demonstrated in the episode "My Clique". When Ice Bear does speak, he tends to speak in the third person, such as referring his possessions as "Ice Bear's" possessions (the habit coming from Yuri himself). Though seen throughout every episode where he has a speaking role, his struggle to use first person pronouns is most notably seen in "The Audition". It has also been shown Ice Bear's voice is rather monotone, even when he is excited. Despite his stoic nature, he cares deeply for his brothers, taking care of them by doing most of the chores around the cave. In addition, Ice Bear appears to be very concerned with hygiene and cleanliness. Ice Bear has also been shown to be multilingual, as shown in episodes such as "Our Stuff", "My Clique", and "Video Date", to name a few. He is also somewhat interested in physical activity and also has a keen interest in the cold; Ice Bear sleeps in the fridge and seems to love being on cold surfaces. He is also very interested in yoga, dancing, karate, and many other similar activities while he also spends a lot of time reading and tinkering with robotics. While he is undeniably strong, on several occasions Ice Bear hints that he is not to be crossed. However, under this tough image he is (also or actually?) compassionate and likes to help others, often assuming the role of a protector, as notably demonstrated in "Bear Cleanse". Ice Bear is also mysterious, doing many usual and unusual things with his brothers barely noticing, like building a robot clone of himself, and it is hinted in details (like background art) that there is quite a bit of action in his life that goes on secretly or off-screen. Ice Bear spends a lot of time by himself relaxing or working on personal projects. Typically, he dislikes it when his brothers disturb him when he's in the middle of his moments of solitude. Though he does not like being bothered during his alone time, he likes being left out even less. He was unhappy when his brothers wanted to hang out with Nom Nom rather than him, and got angry when he thought they intentionally went to a baseball game without him. Daniel Chong has stated that the inspiration for Ice Bear's personality comes from Snoopy from Peanuts, Gromit from Wallace & Gromit, Abed from Community, and himself.2 In conclusion, he seems to have an ISTJ (The Logistician) personality. Three Bare BearsEdit Ice Bear's personality seems to have been mostly untouched compared to his brothers from his appearance in the comics to We Bare Bears. In the comics, he is notably much more talkative—although still retaining his tendency to speak in the third person—as well as being much more prone to expressing emotion. He also takes less of an active role in the cartoons, with Grizzly more often than not acting on behalf of all the Bears (though he does occasionally make suggestions as to what Grizzly should do). Ice Bear is more aggressive in the comics saying things such as "I rip the lips off people who abuse their freedom" & more. AbilitiesEdit Ice Bear is truly a jack of all trades, as he possesses the apparent natural ability to do many skills one would need to practice for years in order to accomplish. Ice Bear is truly no ordinary polar bear. AthleticismEdit Ice Bear is very athletic. He participates in many physical activities such as dancing, karate, and even shows interest in ice skating. Ice Bear can be seen performing several karate moves in "Chloe" in front of several critters and Chloe. He can also be seen performing a dance routine when he got trapped in a public fountain in "Cupcake Job". IntelligenceEdit Though Ice Bear may not speak very much, actions speak louder than words. He has shown to be capable of creating fully functioning machines, such as the Robot Bear in "Panda's Sneeze" or completely destroying and remaking the Roomba in "Everyday Bears". Though he's still a little rusty on machine-making, he demonstrates his quick thinking in several episodes, a prime example being in "Nom Nom". After being stuck in a large hole overnight, the Mailman soon arrives with a package for Grizzly. Knowing full well he'd fall into the hole as well, he positions himself to catch the Mailman. After seeing what he had delivered, he gets the idea to use the item, a Chop-o Choppa Copter, to fly himself out of the hole and rescue his brothers. StrengthEdit Strength is one of Ice Bear's strong points. He has been shown to possess incredible amounts of physical strength. This can be shown in "Panda's Date" when he lifts a boulder with relative ease or in "Viral Video" when he's easily able to lift Grizzly and slam him onto the ground. Being on the bottom of the Bears' stack also clearly proves Ice Bear's massive strength to carry his older brothers around. However, despite being incredibly strong, he never seems to use that strength for fighting. He's seen acting very defensively, especially of his brothers, when faced with physical conflict. This can be seen in "Brother Up" when, despite there being only two wolves who are much smaller than him, he doesn't fight back. Ice Bear seems to try and avoid physical conflicts as much as possible. ClawsEdit Not only is Ice Bear incredibly strong muscle-wise, he's also very strong when it comes to his claws (which are retractable). As demonstrated in "Everyday Bears", Ice Bear is able to lacerate objects using only his claws. In "Chloe", Ice Bear shows the College Students his claws while the three are being. StealthEdit As seen in "Nom Nom" when Ice Bear is investigating Nom Nom's deadly plan for his brothers, he quickly has to hide before Nom Nom catches him snooping. He thinks quickly and stands up flat against a wall, blending in with it. This ability may be a play on the fact polar bears' fur is transparent. CookingEdit In the episode "Losing Ice", Ice Bear is shown to have an incredible capability of cooking delicious dishes. His series of action in cooking in the stirfry restaurant Teppan Yaki is performed briskly and done with perfection. Grizzly and Panda are immensely amazed by the taste and quality of Ice Bear's dishes. WeaponsEdit Ice Bear's AxeEdit is an axe used by Ice Bear on several occasions. The axe has been used frequently throughout the series. The axe has a brown wooden handle, with the head being mostly red, and a grey blade. The ax is usually not used for attacking but for some everyday things. The only time it can be considered that Ice Bear used it to attack, it was when Chloe invaded the cave in the episode "Chloe". Roomba's AxeEdit It is a short gray axe with a black and gray blade. For the time being this ax was only used once in the series, in the episode "Icy Nights" when Ice Bear fought the robots of Barry. This ax is inside Roomba and can be removed at any time by Ice Bear through a sound command. Roomba can also manipulate the ax, causing it to attack in its favor, as long as this is an Ice Bear order. In "Icy Nights" this ax was used to annihilate many of Barry's robots. But after one of the parts of the robots hit Ice Bear, the axe got stuck in the wall of the arena hole. An interesting fact is that the speed of the attacks of Ice Bear increases considerably when he is with that ax. This may be because of the fact that this axe is small compared to the traditional Ice Bear axe. Ninja StarsEdit The ninja stars have never been used definitively in the series, neither for attack nor for another type of use. They only belong to Ice Bear. The only time it can be said that a star was used, it was in "The Island" when Ice Bear throws a starfish into Dave's eye. Yuri's AxeEdit Yuri's axe was only used by Ice Bear in "Yuri and the Bear," and was not for attacking but for cutting wood. It is possible to see at the end of the episode that Ice Bear gets the axe, but after the episode the axe was never seen again. HistoryEdit It was shown in "Yuri and the Bear" that Ice Bear had lived in the Arctic (specifically Siberia) alone until he met a man named Yuri after smelling stew inside his tent. Because of that, Ice Bear grew up with Yuri, learning a lot of things such as cooking, wielding an axe, the Russian Alphabet, Geography, and Math while being his assistant. One day, while Yuri was gone, Ice Bear stumbled upon his treasure chest to find a picture of him and his family. Because of that, he made a wooden horse and gave it to Yuri. Frustrated because Ice Bear found the family picture and broke the frame's glass, Yuri yelled at him to get out. Ice Bear got out as fast as he could until he fell into a trap set by the other men. Yuri got him out of the trap and tried to lure the other men away until they were near the ocean. Yuri had no choice but to chop a part of where Ice Bear was standing and push him away from land, leaving the axe. Ice Bear became depressed until he saw that Yuri's ax was beside him. From there, Ice Bear wiped his tears and grabbed the axe furiously. TriviaEdit Ice Bear is the tallest of the three siblings. In one episode, when he was a cub, aside the other two brothers, was the only one that did not speak. However he may have some type Selective Mutism, is where the person does not speak in any social situation, except for certain reasons. Ice Bear is a martial artist, wielding nun-chucks with great proficiency. Ice Bear also owns ninja stars for protection. In "Our Stuff", he states he obtained them "legally". Ice Bear is multilingual, as he has been shown to speak phrases in Japanese, Korean, Russian, and French. He can also communicate with birds as shown in "Our Stuff". Ice Bear has no actual bedroom in the cave, preferring to sleep in the fridge due to its temperature. Category:We Bare Bears